When your past catches up with you
by tiger-eye5
Summary: reposting. Threat matrixCSI crossover
1. Default Chapter

Hi Guys,  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me.  
  
Thanks  
  
Tiger-eye5  
  
'Dear Miss Sidle,  
  
We are pleased to offer you a place in the Homeland Security Team in Washington D.C as a forensic scientist. With your level of a CSI 3 and your currant solve rating at the Las Vegas Crime Lab; we request that you join us as soon as possible as we currently are without one.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Colonel Roger Atkins'  
  
Sara closed the letter and placed it upon the table in front of her in shock. When she threatened Grissom last year that she would leave, she had sent an application to the new Anti-Terrorist task group being set up in Washington. However, Grissom, being the enigma that he was sent her a plant, convincing her that there was hope for them. When she withdrew her LOA, she also withdrew her application for the job. Obviously, they kept a copy for emergencies. Earlier on the news, she had seen a segment on how the Homeland team had lost two of its members in a hostage situation. They had lost their forensic scientist, Anne Larken, and another person, a Tim Vargas. Sara must have been called in to relace Larken.  
  
That night, Sara walked into the director's office with her resignation in her hand.  
  
"Sidle. What are you doing here?" Director Cavello asked her as she entered.  
  
"Handing in my resignation. I've been offered a job that I can't refuse, and will be leaving tomorrow. I request that you use my vacation time as my two weeks notice, and that you don't tell anyone until after I leave. Is that alright?" Sara asked.  
  
"Sure. You will be missed around here Sara. Good luck with your new job and I hope you enjoy it." With that, Sara left his office and continued here shift like normal. She had already packed her apartment up and put her affairs in order, so she just had to get on the plane when she finished her shift. At the end, she walked into the break room and saw Nicky and Warrick playing video games on the consol. Sara walked up to them and turned it off, getting their attention.  
  
"Guys, what would you do if I wasn't here tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Go crazy looking for you. Why? What's wrong?" Nicky asked.  
  
"Just wondering." Walking out of the room again, she sat in the trace room and wrote a letter to all of the night staff explaining why she had to leave. Leaving the letter in Grissom's office, she looked around for the last time, a tear running down her cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Sara walked through the doors of Homeland Security. Beside her was Colonel Atkins, and he directed her down the stairs into the pit. Standing in there were the members of the group. Two stood in front of the others, a tall brown haired man and an average blond woman. There were also two dark men, another woman with sandy blond hair. The two in front came to stand in front of her.  
  
"Hi. I'm John Kilmer and this is Frankie Ellroy." The man said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle." Sara replied shaking hands with Frankie.  
  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." Frankie said, turning to the other behind her. "The taller of the guys is Jelani and the other one is Muhammond. We just call him Mo. And this is Holly. Do you know any sign language?" Frankie asked Sara.  
  
"I'm learning at the moment. If Holly deaf?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's good at lip reading and we can all speak ASL. So, ready to work? We got a call just before you got in." Frankie questioned.  
  
"Sure. Hey, wasn't there another replacement meant to be coming?"  
  
"Yeah. His name is Lucien DeGulive and he's a field agent from the FBI. He'll meet us at the scene." Kilmer said as he picked up a cell phone, pager and a hand computer. "These are your's. We always carry these around on scenes and we also use earpieces when we work scenes, as it's easier to deal with. Ok, ready to move out?" With that, Kilmer walked out of the room, with Frankie and Sara following him.  
  
10 months later.  
  
The hotel was a blood bath with bodies throughout the front lobby. There had been a bomb placed in a package left on the front desk, and two of the CSI crew had been working the scene all night.  
  
"Griss, I think we should call in some help with this. It's way out of our league." Warrick Brown, CSI level 3, told his boss from where he was collecting evidence in the lobby.  
  
"I know Warrick. But I don't want the FBI running our show again." Gil Grissom said as he took photos of the scene. Ever since Sara had left he had stopped taking an interest in anything going on around him, something that the others had noticed as well. Both of the men looked up as they saw a short woman with blond hair and two guys, one with brown hair and the other with crazy blond hair walk into the lobby.  
  
"You guys weren't kidding when you said it was a mess," Catherine Willows said as she looked around her.  
  
"Yeah. I've never seen anything like this before" Greg Sanders, the man with the crazy hair, said. His companion, Nick Stokes shook his head.  
  
"There was one of these about 4 years ago, just after Sara came" Grissom's head shot up at Nick when he said that, before stalking out of the room.  
  
"He's never going to get over her, is he?" Warrick asked Catherine.  
  
"No. He was devastated when she left, and we don't even know where she went"  
  
An hour later, Grissom walked back into the scene with the sheriff behind him.  
  
"Guys, the sheriff want's to talk to you" Grissom said, going to stand with his team.  
  
"We reported this attack to the FBI, and they are sending the Homeland team down here to look around, as it seems to match another bombing from a few months ago in San Diego. They will be here in a few hours."  
  
Sara sat in the back seat of the car, racing towards the crime scene where her friends were working. Next to her was the ever-handsome Lucien. Lucien was medium hight with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was also her best friend at Homeland, next to Frankie. Frankie and Kilmer were in the front talking about where they would go on their next date. A little over three months ago, Frankie was taken hostage on a case, and Kilmer had been frantic with worry until she came back, safe and sound. Their relationship took off from there and they had been dating ever since. The car stopping broke Sara's thoughts, and she got out, taking her kit with her. Standing on the permitter was Brass, one of the detectives she worked with while working at the crime lab here in Vegas.  
  
"Brass" she cried as she ran into his arms after shoving her kit into Lucien's arms.  
  
"Sara? Oh my god, Sara!" Brass closed her tightly in his arms and rocked back and forth, happy to see her again. Pulling back, Brass saw a group of people standing behind her, waiting for introductions.  
  
"Jim Brass, meet the Homeland Security Team. There's Kilmer, he's in charge, Frankie Ellroy, the profiler and Lucien De Gulive, and he's the all rounder. And I'm the forensic scientist." Sara said, introducing everyone. Kilmer stepped forward and began to get an idea about the situation. Indicating for everyone to follow, Brass moved into the lobby talking as he went. 


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the room, Sara saw her old friends for the first time in 10 months. She saw Warrick and Greg collecting evidence from the back wall, and Nicky next to one of the bodies. Catherine and Grissom were next to where the front desk used to be.  
  
"Sara?!!!" Sara turned as she heard her name. Greg was on her in a second, squeezing the life out of her. "Sara? Where have you been? Why did you leave?" he shouted in her face.  
  
"Hey Greg, how about we let her breathe. Hey girl" Warrick said as he came up to her, sweeping her into his arms.  
  
"Sara, what are you doing here?" Nick's disbelieving voice said, as he pushed Warrick out of the way.  
  
"I now work for Homeland Security. We're here to assess the scene to see whether it's our guy or not" Sara told them, laughing as she wrapped her arms around Nick. Over his shoulder, she noticed Grissom and Catherine walking up to them slowly.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom whispered disbelievingly. Catherine stared at Sara with eyes full of fear.  
  
"Hi Griss, Catherine." Sara said quietly. She left the safety of Nick's arms and approached Grissom.  
  
"You're really here?" he asked. As Sara nodded, he opened his arms, and let Sara fly into them.  
  
"Hey Sara, wanna introduce us?" Kilmer said as he approached the group, having allowed Sara enough time to reacquaint herself with her friends. Drawing back from Grissom, Sara nodded.  
  
"Sure Kilmer. Guys, this is the field group of the Homeland Security Team. This is John Kilmer, Frankie Ellroy and Lucien DeGulive. We believe that this bomber is one that we've been tracking for the past three months. His name is Naor Demiski. Jelani, have you got anything on his recent locations yet?" Sara asked, getting down to business.  
  
"No" Jelani replied through her earpiece. "The most I have is the pattern he's been following the entire time. Nothing new, unfortunately"  
  
"Mo, I need you to do a full background on all of the victims to see if any of them now Naor. And also check the security tapes from the crime lab to see if he's been scouting the place" Kilmer ordered as he indicated for Sara to get to work. Sara walked off into the destruction, and looked around before indicating for Lucien to join her.  
  
"Luc, I need you to check the witnesses outside to see if any have any red rings around their palms. That may indicate if they were in the immediate vicinity of the bomb." She asked. Lucien walked out the door to where Brass was interviewing people.  
  
"Who would be the best person to go to for profiling purposes?" Frankie asked Sara.  
  
"Probably Catherine." Sara replied, indicating to where Catherine was standing. Frankie walked over to her and began to fire questions in rapid succession. Sara turned to Greg, Warrick, Nick and Grissom stood, and told them to continue to collect evidence, as she trusted them to collect it all. Getting on a fresh pair of gloves, she joined in. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Sara and Grissom had finished collecting evidence at the scene, they walked out to where his SUV was parked.

"So, you went to the Homeland Security Team. What's it like there?" Grissom asked her.

"It's interesting. I'm now even more amazed by what people will do to each other just to make a point. I've helped stop over 12 different terrorist attacks and have also somehow gained an admirer. This serial bomber keeps leaving bombs in all of the places that I've worked in the past, and we still don't know why." Sara said as she walked to the Homeland truck. Following her, Grissom tried to understand what she was saying.

"So, you've been after this guy for the past few months and yet he keeps getting away with things? Why?"

"Because he's exceptionally smart and can disappear into a crowd with ease. We think that he use to be an assassin or something because of how well he does that"

"Hey Sara, you ready to go?" Kilmer asked coming up behind her. Sara looked over her shoulder at Grissom before drawing Kilmer aside.

"Kilmer, can we stay here and work this out? I have this feeling that we're going to need their help to catch Naor"

"You just want to stay with your Grissom" Kilmer stated,

"No, I just have this feeling. Frankie would probably agree with me"

"We'll stay for a week. Any longer and we return to DC and wait for the next attack"

Directing the Homeland team back to the crime labs, Sara explained her relationship with Grissom to Frankie.

"Grissom and I are complicated. I met him for the first time when I was at college. He was one of my teachers, and I quickly grew to like him. He inspired me to become a CSI. Five years ago, he called me up to deal with an internal matter, and I came. After I solved that, he asked me to stay permanently. The more time I spent with him, the more I fell in love with him. Then one night, there was an accident in one of the labs, and it exploded. I was caught in the outside of it, and was in shock. I had a gash on my hand and one on my head. Grissom came looking for me, and he called me 'honey'. I thought that meant that he felt the same for me so I asked him out. He told me that he didn't know what to do about this, and I told him that I did and when he worked it out it might be too late."

"Wow, you've definitely got history" Frankie exclaimed.

"That's not all. About two years ago, I threatened to leave because he wasn't treating me with respect. He then proceeded to send me a plant, which I found a bit naive but at least he was making an effort. Then a year later, I got your letter and I left without saying goodbye."

"Girl, you left without saying goodbye?" Lucien, who had been listening, cut in disbelievingly.

"I couldn't. I just wrote a letter for all of the team stating that I was sorry that I was leaving like that, but I got offered a job that I couldn't refuse and telling them would make it even harder to go." Sara replied.

"Still...." Lucien trailed off. Sara sighed and looked out the window, spotting the lab.

"We're here"

Walking through the front doors, Sara was assaulted with memories. Every corridor had a different meaning to it. Some were places where she and Grissom would stand, arms brushing up against each other; others were memories of working different cases with the boys and Catherine. The hardest part for her was walking past Grissom's office. She had a big urge to open the door and see if it was the same. See whether Miss Piggy was still there, or if his spiders still lived behind his desk. Instead she walked into the break room, with her team behind her. Sitting around the table were the boys and Catherine. Grissom was lying on the couch and Greg was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Some things never change, do they?" Sara stated rhetorically. Sitting up straight, Grissom smirked in response. Ushering her team in, Sara sat down next to him on the couch; close enough so that their arms were brushing.

"Sure they do. You used to be in here as well, leaning against a doorframe or on the couch with me. Actually, your right, they don't" Grissom replied, indicating to how they were sitting. Grinning, Sara punched him playfully in the arm before turning to Nicky and Warrick.

"What can you guys tell me about Naor?"

"He left a bit of evidence actually. I gave it to Marty in the lab, but he hasn't worked it yet. Greggo man, I love you, but we need you in the lab working this" Warrick told to Greg with a shrug.

"Sara, do you want me there?" Greg asked.

"Yes please Greg. I'll give you a cell phone so that you can call Jelani and Mo when you get anything"

"Who are Jelani and Mo?" Grissom asked with a blank look on his face.

"They work with us. They do all of the background work." Kilmer replied from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Their great at that. Anything we need we instantly have. Isn't that right guys?" Frankie said into her comm. Link.

"Oh yeah. Hey guys, we just found information about where your guy was staying." Jelani told them.

"Where?" Sara asked.

"New York, New York, room 254 under the name of Nigel Dominic. Fancy work I must say, I almost missed him except that I checked the video footage. It's Naor, but he's cut his hair. It's now in a crew cut."

"Let's go. Grissom, you want to come with us?" Frankie asked, understanding that without his closed look, it would be a look of jealously.

"Yup. Come on Sara" Grissom replied, grabbing her hand as they stood. He kept her hand in his all the way to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the motel, they asked the boy on desk to call the manager.

"Sir, do you have a guest here by the name of Nigel Dominic?" Lucien asked.

"Yes. Mr Dominic has been staying here for a week now. Why?" the manager asked.

"His name is actually Naor Demiski. We believe that he is a terrorist. The Homeland Security Team has been tracking his movements for the past few months." Kilmer stated. "Can you give us free access to all of the video's and bill relating to him?"

"Of course. Daniel, please give these people the information that they need. I'm sorry, normally I would help you but I have some maintence work that I need to oversee. Good day." With that the manager walked away.

"Can you bring us to the video room?" Lucien asked Daniel. Daniel nodded as led them in the door behind the desk labelled Staff Only. Walking down the corridor, Grissom suddenly stoped, looking into one of the offices.

"Sara, does that guy look familiar to you?" he asked. Looking, Sara gasped.

"That's Laurie." Sara replied. "What's he doing here? Doesn't he work at Desert Palms?"

"Yeah. We need to get you out of here" Grissom said, grabbing her arm and pulling her past the others.

"Guys. What's wrong with Laurie?" Frankie asked as she speed up to keep up with them.

"He killed his girlfriend and her new lover and got away with it" Grissom said tensely.

"What Grissom isn't saying, is that she looked a lot like me." Sara told them.

"How about we just do the job we're here for, and deal with the rest later, okay?" Kilmer asked as they came to the security room.

"Here's the room. Just tell someone before you leave" Daniel said as he began to go back down the corridor.

In the security room, they found quite a few tapes that were from the area of Naor room.

"Jelani, I'm sending through these images. Are you copying?" Kilmer asked as he scanned the videos.

"Yup. Hang on; Holly says that they're a man in every other video talking to Naor. She's sending the image back to you now" Jelani said as the Homeland team looked at their palm computers.

"It's that Laurie guy you were talking about earlier," Lucien said first.

"Why would Laurie be teaming up with a serial bomber?" Grissom asked before his phone rang. "Grissom. Hey Greg. You did? What else? That's great Greg; we'll be back soon. Yeah, bye" Grissom hung up before grinning at the team. "Wanna know whose hair we found in one of the pieces at the scene?"

"Laurie" Lucien replied.

"Yup. And also he found a piece of metal with something carved into it. Frankie, he would like you to take a look"

"Sure, Kilmer we're done here anyway, let's go" Frankie replied, packing the tapes up and writing a list of everything they want for the manager to deal with, asking that they send it to Mo's email so that he could check everything.

Back at the lab, Frankie entered Greg's lab and began to look over the metal.

"Hey Kilmer, this is in a different language. It looks like Israeli. Mo, can you translate it?" Frankie asked both Kilmer and Mo, scanning the image into the computer.

"Yeah, it says that 'the light of the world has come to an end. It then goes on about how the twins will be destroyed. Also, it goes on about the two destroyers. There is also a time line in it. It is about a three years apart with the deaths," Mo reported after reading the inscription for a while.

"Three years ago was when Debbie Martin was killed. She could have been my twin. Could I be the target of all of these attacks? The bombings just a lead up to them?" Sara asked.

"Jelani, find everything you can about this Laurie. Sara, what is his first name?" Kilmer asked.

"Vincent."

"Did you get that Jelani?"

"Yes. Will tell you when I have anything," Jelani told them.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you think that Laurie is part of this inscription, or prophesy? And that since Debbie was killed, you are the twin?" Catherine asked disbelievingly. She and the CSI team were sitting in the break room with all of the information spread out around them. The Homeland Security team had returned back to the base for a meeting with Atkins.

"Yep. And I should be killed soon as it is the three year mark. I only hope that Mo and Jelani have found Laurie's history and a connection to Naor. The homeland security team should be back soon and Holly's coming with them." Sara told them. Greg immediately perked up at the notion of another girl to hit on. "Just make sure that you speak directly to her face, as she's deaf. But she can lip read incredibly.

"So, do you now know ASL?" Grissom asked. Sara nodded before signing to him that she needed to talk to him privately before the Homeland security team got back. Grissom immediately signed back that she should come over to his house at the end of the shift, which was soon.

"Nicky, Warrick, when you guys arrive tomorrow, I need to go over the Marlin case and see if she's ever spent time in and Israeli countries. Or if any of her boyfriends had. Catherine, you need to use the skills Frankie taught you to go over any similar cases here in Vegas. I need you to profile any information you find and report it to me. Greg, I need you to finish up in the lab, and analyse any results. Use your CSI training to put everything into context. Griss, I'll explain everything to you that you need to know. Unfortunately I can't tell you everything." Sara said to the people around the table. At everyone's nod, she stood. "Okay guys, let's go home and get some sleep." She and Grissom left the room and into his car.

Back and Grissom's house, Sara mad herself comfortable on his couch with a cup of coffee in her hand. Grissom came into the lounge room, having changed into something more comfortable.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" he asked as he sat in the chair opposite her.

"I need to tell you why I left and why I didn't say goodbye"

"Oh" Grissom said quietly, looking at the coffee in his hands.

"I got a letter in the mail from Colonel Roger Atkins. He's the attaché to the white house for the Homeland Security team. I had put in an application when I had requested the leave of Absence. I withdrew it when I decided to stay, but they had keep a copy for future reference and when they asked me to work for them, I couldn't say no. But I knew that if I told you, any of your guys, you would try to talk me out of it, and I couldn't let you do that." She explained as she glanced at him, seeing him shaking his head.

"Why? If you wanted to leave, I would have let you go" he stated.

"But if you had even asked me to stay even once, I wouldn't have been able to say no."

"But why?"

"You know why Grissom. It's the same reason as it was when I asked you out to dinner. Or when I agreed to stay" Sara said, unable to understand why he was having such a hard time accepting it.

"Because you were attracted to me?" he asked softly as he moved to sit next to her on the couch. Sara nodded shyly. Grissom placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "How can you still be attracted to me? I'm old, unattractive and have no people skills. Why me and not Nicky or Warrick? Or even Greg?" he inquired. Sara shrugged.

"You don't want me to be anyone by myself. And I respect you so much that I just fell in love with you. I don't need to pretend that I have a life. I can just work all I want and you've seen me at my worst."

"You love me?" Grissom asked, eyes wide and full of shock. Sara nodded and began to stand up.

"Yes." Grissom quickly stood beside her, and pulled her into his arms. Looking deep into her eyes he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Sara. I always have" he whispered before kissing her tenderly.

Pulling back, Grissom saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Honey, why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy. I never thought that this would ever actually happen." She replied, stroking his cheek.

"Well, it's going to happen a lot more often now sweetheart. But, we need to talk about this case nad how we're going to stop them"

"Naor must have some connection to Laurie, and Mo will find it. When he tells us, the Homeland team will go in and stop them. After they are captured, we will hold them as terrorist subject at Guantamano Bay until we know everything." Sara told him.

"Well, how about we crash, and deal with everything tomorrow?" he asked pulling her to his bedroom.

"Griss" Sara said as she was moved into the room.

"I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms. Please?" Grissom asked, with a puppy dog look on his face. Unable to say no to that look, Sara nodded before taking her jeans and top off and climbing into the bed with Grissom just behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara awoke to the feeling of someone stroking her stomach. Twisting her head, she saw Grissom looking at her with a smile on his face. The hand on her stomach continued to caress her so she moved her hand to stop it.

"Morning" Grissom said leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Morning. What time is it?" Sara asked.

"8.30. we need to get up for work. Will you be coming back tonight?" he asked as he reliantly drew his arms away.

"Maybe. I need to find out where we are on the case first. Can I take a quick shower?" At Grissom's nod, Sara stood up and walked into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind her. While she undressed, Sara began to think about the last night. 'Oh my god, is he ready to have me back in his life? Is he ready for a relationship? How will I deal with this if he isn't? Will he regret this?' Looking back over the night, Sara saw that he was at least serious about being in love with her. Remembering this morning, Sara had seen the love in his eyes as he had woken her. 'I need to solve this case so that I can find out about where I stand in his life. I want to be everything to him' she thought. Stepping into the shower, Sara washed away all her fears, and decided to just take the punches as they come.

Walking into he lounge room, Sara smelled the best smell ever. Omelettes. Looking into the kitchen, she saw Grissom standing over the stove in just a pair of pyjama bottoms.

"Nice" she commented.

"What? The omelettes or me?" he shot back, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Both." She replied, sitting at the kitchen bench. Chuckling, Grissom brought the omelettes over on two plates, and set one down in front of her. Beginning to eat, Sara and Grissom started to discuss what would happen after the case.

"So, what will you do? Will you stay here or go back?" he asked in between bites.

"I don't know. I mean, I love it at Homeland Security but I'm also missing it here. I just don't know what will happen. All I know is that I don't want to leave you" Sara stared down at the table as if it would answer all of her questions.

"I don't want you to leave me. Please stay here," Grissom said quietly looking at her. Raising her head, Sara was shocked to see the emotions in his eyes. It seemed that all of his barriers were lowered, allowing her to see inside his soul and she liked what she saw.

"How are we going to do this?

"We'll work it out. We have to. Now, we need to get to work and finish this case up for you"

Nicky, Warrick, Catherine and Greg were all sitting around the table when Sara and Grissom arrived.

"Wow. Did you guys even go home?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. For a while. I found out some info from the Marlin case. It seem that one of Debbie's callers was a man by the name of Daniel Night. He looks exactly like this Naor guy, only ten years younger. I think that he and Laurie have had this planned for years. They probably found a woman they liked the look of, and when they saw you working here, they killed her and used the jealous boyfriend thing as an excuse" Catherine said, looking through her notes.

"That could work." Sara said pulling her phone out of her pocket. Pressing the first speed dial, she waited until someone picked up. "Mo, have you got anything yet?"

"Yes. It seems that Laurie and Naor went to school together. They were both pre-med until Naor was kicked out on rape charges. He went under an assumed name, one Daniel Night. He was also spotted hanging around the Desert Palm's hospital three years ago." Mo said.

"Thanks. When do the others get here?" Sara asked as she wrote everything down.

"Now" Kilmer said as he walked through the door. "We've found Naor. He's staying at Laurie's house. We have a team reroute, Sara, we need you for this. The rest of you, it was good to meet you and hopefully we'll see you another time." He said. Sara stood and started to gather her stuff.

"Well, it been great to see you again. I miss you guys a lot. Girss, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?"

"Sure" Grissom said as he stood. Sara waited till they were outside before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but after we catch him, I'll have to leave. I will try to get back as soon as I can, but I can't promise you. This is my new number, please call me, as I'll need to hear your voice soon" with that, Sara kissed him sweetly before turning and walking away from him.

**One Month later**

Sara walked into the busy airport, excited and nervous about seeing Grissom again. Over the last month, they had been talking constantly, and when he asked her to move back to Vegas with him, she couldn't say no. So here she was, walking towards the arrivals lounge to see Grissom again and to live. The guys at Homeland Security had agreed to her suggestion as being the liaison person between the Homeland team and CSI's around the US. She would be called out on some cases, but she was based at the crime lab in Vegas, where she would work again as a CSI. Suddenly, she felt the hairs on her neck stand on end, and knew that Grissom was around somewhere.

"Sara!" she heard his voice cry out joyfully. Scanning the crowd, she saw him walking quickly towards her.

"Griss" she exclaimed, dropping her bag at her feet and rushing into his arms. He drew her in closer and rested his head on hers.

"Oh God Sara, I've missed you so much" he whispered as he drew back, his hand coming to rest in her hair.

"I've missed you too" she replied before pulling on his head, and capturing his lips with her own. They kissed for what seemed like forever, before they withdrew to breathe.

"Don't ever leave me again Sara Sidle. Promise me you'll never leave me," he whispered as she leaned into his chest.

"I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'll never leave you willingly." She replied, drawing away from him. "Come on, let's go get my bags and go home"

After getting home and settled, Grissom took Sara out to dinner at a quaint restaurant in the suburbs of Vegas.

"I've always loved coming here. They have the best meals, and their vegetarian menu is wonderful as well" he said as they slid into the seats. The atmosphere in the restaurant was very romantic, with every table having flowers on it, and the dance floor in the middle of the room. There was also a live band playing the old classics. After we ordered (Grissom a steak and me a Caesar salad) Grissom reached over the table for Sara's hand.

"Sara, if there's one thing I've realised over the past few months it's that I can't live without you. My life just looses meaning when you're not around and I never want to do that again." Kneeling on the floor in front of Sara, he continued. "So Sara, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Opening the small box in his hand, he revealed a gold ring with a sapphire stone in the middle, surrounded by diamonds. Gasping, Sara began to cry. Still on his knees, Grissom began to get worried, but all of those worries disappeared by the size of the smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Yes" she cried pulling him up to his feet. Laughing, Grissom picked her up and swung her around to the applause of all of the other customers and staff in the room.


End file.
